freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy
Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is monitored too much or too little through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. There are two theories on why he does this: #It is made clear by his appearance that he has fallen into disrepair (possibly due to his supposed involvement in The Bite of '87), and this may have caused him to become more reclusive. #Large parts of Foxy's endoskeleton are visible (mainly his legs). If Phone Guy is correct to inform the player that it is against the rules for an endoskeleton to be without a suit, it may be possible that the other animatronics would attempt to shove Foxy into another suit and break him, because they won't remove his current suit. Appearance As his name suggests, he looks like a large animatronic fox with red, tattered fur. He has a hook on his right hand, and an eye patch that is folded above his right eye (keeping to the pirate theme). He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy also wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. Upon looking closely, it can clearly be seen that his legs are completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. He appears to be damaged and broken, as parts of his machinery are exposed. His chest is ripped in some places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. Foxy also appears to have a broken lower jaw, making it so that the mouth cannot close properly. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest, as they resemble an actual canine's, while the other animatronic's teeth resemble more human-like dentures. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth, and also appears to have some teeth missing. Locations Foxy is a very unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics, his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, and once he becomes aggressive from either not being watched through the cameras or being watched too much (starting from Night 3), he rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He cannot appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over time, the player must make sure to check on Pirate Cove using the security camera in moderation, as too few or too many viewings may trigger his next stage. # Initially, he is hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view his face and upper half. # He has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera in shrouded darkness with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # He will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order!" will change to one with the phrase "IT'S ME!". Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger the sprinting animation. # He has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), they will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player must have either already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint (it is, however, possible to beat him). # If the attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, he will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to him being behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. If the attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will pop into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking as he does so. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a game over. Trivia *It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. Most likely, it's rigged to several joints to allow for movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters the office, it is down and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, he will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time, increase by five percent with each subsequent attack. * It is theorized that Foxy is the one responsible for The Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth make him the most capable of causing serious damage. ** It's also worth noting that while rushing down the West Hall towards the office, he seems to bite at the air once. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw. * It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but has been proven to be able to occur. *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy within the game. "The character in that place is rather unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don’t know." **He was also referred to as male by Scott, when asked about the mechanics of the game. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may or may not be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint. This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy during the day is during Night 7's A.I. customization screen. *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to jumping out in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times through out a playthrough. Foxy DOES apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. *Foxy is the only animatronic who ever moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off. *There is a glitch with Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirely, instead of it being cut off. *Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during the Hallucinations. *Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the player. *Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer. * As with Chica, Foxy's endoskeleton's eyes are never seen. * Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to not have a buyable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game. Gallery Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy looking out from behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. 338.png|Foxy emerging from the curtain. Tumblr nah2wetcnJ1rllf0lo1 500.gif|Foxy sprinting down the hallway (click to animate). Satan_be_runnin.gif|Foxy attacking the player (click to animate). QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy peeking out, brightened for convenience. 338 bright.png|Foxy emerging, brightened. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down the hallway, brightened. VldnqbP.png|A full screenshot of Foxy in the office. Note how there are multiple angles of him on the monitors. Foxy_eyepatch.jpg|Foxy with his eyepatch on his eye. output_b2VZwk.gif|Foxy peeking in before killing the player (animated). Notice how the fan stops spinning while the other monitor switches on. FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and slowed down. Videos Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Males